Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-112397 (PTD 1) discloses the technique of, in such a vehicle that an accelerator opening degree for shift control is set in accordance with an actual accelerator opening degree and shifting of a continuously variable transmission is controlled by using the accelerator opening degree for shift control, providing a dead zone (hysteresis) between the actual accelerator opening degree and the accelerator opening degree for shift control, fixing the accelerator opening degree for shift control without increasing the same until the actual accelerator opening degree increases by the hysteresis, and linearly increasing the accelerator opening degree for shift control in accordance with an increase in the actual accelerator opening degree after the actual accelerator opening degree increases by the hysteresis.